Device drivers are software programs designed to control and manipulate hardware devices. In virtual environments, such as virtual machines, device drivers may control or manipulate virtual devices, such as a virtual hard drive or network card.
Drivers are commonly implemented solely in kernel space, which is the region of memory reserved for the kernel and its processes. In contrast, user applications typically operate in user space.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for developing, maintaining, and operating device drivers.